Redefined
by KenArnold1984
Summary: A simple one-shot that could become something larger. Nightwing has to navigate his relationship(s) with four beautiful women in his life; Catwoman, Power Girl, Stargire and Zatanna.


**Redefined**

I've decided to post a brief one shot, which could potentially turn into a bigger story. We shall see. If you read my Date Night: Complete Edition story, you might have already known this was coming as I touched upon this in two of the chapters in that story. Again, we'll see if this grows into something bigger.

* * *

Nightwing knew it could have gone way better than this. Much better.

No, it has gotten worse. Way worse. He was up shit's creak without a paddle or even a boat.

He knew that his ass was in major trouble. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten in trouble, but this was different. Way different.

Struggling with his restraints, Nightwing scanned the four women in front of him; they were all gorgeous and each formed a relationship with him that touched them in different ways over the years.

Recently, it had grown into something way more with all four of them. He never wanted it to be this way, he was a one woman man, but how he got caught up in this was hard to comprehend. Instead, he let himself get into an intimate relationship with three of the four older women, one that picked where they had left off years ago and the other more casual, and one that got extremely serious. Neither were the types to be jaded or betrayed easily. Though one of them was big on the revenge aspect of life.

Really, really big - bigger than Batman, Wonder Woman, hell, maybe more than all the super villains in the world. And that was saying a lot.

Nightwing thought about how he had gotten captured. It was reckless and stupid of him, he was taught better than that, he knew better, but sometimes his own cockiness got in the way. That and the man he was looking to take down knew he was coming alone and waited patiently for him. Sometimes, it paid to bring some backup along, but he had drama with all four women that needed to be fixed, and truthfully didn't want either of the four women to get hurt or worse during the botched takedown.

"Look, you green-eyed, fireball firing, sex-obsessed maniac," Catwoman spat out as she glared and stood face-to-face with Starfire. "I'm the one who screwed this operation of ours up, it's my job to rescue him. Understand?"

He noticed how she was dressed in a more modest looking suit. He could see the black leather underneath, but her costume was zipped up and she had silver-like armor covering her chest, midsection, shoulders, forearms, the top of her hands and knees, though her cowl, goggles and boots were the same. Nightwing appreciated the fact that she took the little gift that he and Batman had given her to use. Though he certainly thought she wore the armored suit to prepare for a fight with Starfire or the other woman standing off to the side.

"I do understand, you thieving, fake socialite, wannabe good girl." Starfire shot back narrowing her eyes as one hand became engulfed in flames, her revealing purple outfit left nothing to the imagination especially the opening in the middle of her chest to her bellybutton.

"I'm here to save him too, especially after you screwed-up and let it get to this point." The green-eyed beauty retorted angrily, Catwoman's eyes lit up wide and she balled her fists. "Oh, and I'm not the only sex-obsessed maniac between us. What about you, huh?"

"Why you…" Catwoman growled as she pressed her nose to Starfire's. "You wanna settle this?"

"Love too." Starfire growled back.

"Hold on a second." Said the other woman to their right, her arms were crossed over her chest and hiding the opening that was there.

Catwoman and Starfire pulled apart and stared at Power Girl, she didn't look amused at what was going on, but she also chose not to do anything about it either, which made Nightwing fell uncomfortable. Really, really uncomfortable. The type where you meet a super hot villainous and realize that she'll tell you how badly she wants you, but instead opt to kill you and than do disturbing things with your dead body.

"We're here to save Nightwing, not fight over who's more sex-obsessed." Power Girl calmly said as she dropped her arms and let them hang at her sides. "We can fight later."

The blonde Kryptonian turned her head and looked at the black and white clad and top hat wearing raven-haired beauty to her right. "Right Zee?"

Zatanna closed her left hand and the small portal that hovered above her palm closed, which she had used to monitor the outside halls. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, she knew that she was only here to help because she cared about Nightwing, but also to make sure Power Girl was stopped from going to far.

"Oh, shut it blondie," Catwoman said and patted the small compartment on her belt and smirked. "Unless, you want me to bust out the ring. Again."

"Go ahead and try." Power Girl said with venom in her voice, her eyes slowly turned red.

"Enough." Zatanna said calmly. The other three women looked at Zatanna and noticed that she didn't seem the least bit interested in fighting each other right now. Her priority was shutting this operation down, the issues the three women had over Nightwing was not her concern.

Nightwing exhaled quietly and swore how lucky that Zatanna stepped in and stopped everything from become violent, but judging from the nasty looking bruise on Power Girl's left cheek and slightly swollen lower lip, he assumed it had gotten nasty before they got here. He didn't want to know how nasty - but he'd find out later. Though it was safe to say they were fighting over him.

"We don't have time for this, I'm trying to monitor the outside and see if we can catch these bastards and end this once and for all." Zatanna looked up and stared at Nightwing and quickly approached him. She forced a smile at him, but she clearly looked upset at him, but given the circumstances she was professional enough to focus one what was important.

She slid a card with an ace on it out of her sleeve and cut off the restraints holding him and helped him up as he finished removing the ankle ones. She stepped back and looked him over and placed a hand on her hip.

"Thanks, Zee." Nightwing said with a weak smile.

Nightwing looked at the four women who stared at him and rubbed the back of his head. He never expected things to get out of hand, but that's what happens when you sleep with and have a girlfriend with a spotty track record of doing what's right and can't resist stealing. Nor, do you expect to fall for her and she with you, think about living with her and even think about a long-term future with her in it, but that's what happened.

Of course, before that a Kryptonian owner and CEO of her own company, finally lets her desire for you become unleashed and you wonder if you'll die by snu snu. And then your Tamaran ex-girlfriend jumps in and wants to help just so she can be close with you again. And have sex with you. While your future girlfriend observes you from a rooftop and then tells you some other not-so-nice things about what she did to keep tabs on you.

Then there's the magician who was always good to you, was a trusted confidant and happy to help when asked. The fact that she agrees to help out if things ever got out of hand was a blessing.

Unsurprisingly, they did get out of hand. And now she was in the middle of something that she had no desire to be apart of.

Some would say Nightwing was living a blessed life, but he thought he was living a life where there were going to be broken hearts and hurt feelings. And he wondered if he'd be able to forgive himself for that.

"So, Nightwing," Catwoman interrupted him from his thoughts as she stood before him with arms crossed. "What's the play?"

"Yes," Starfire said as she stood to Catwoman's left. "What's the plan?"

"Do you have one?" Power Girl said as she quickly approached and stood to Catwoman's right.

"We're running out of time." Zatanna said as she stood next to Power Girl. "Got an idea of what to do?"

The four beauties looked at him. And for the first time in his life, he was not quite sure how to approach this.

 _Now I understand why he always avoided having serious relationships. And why it took him so long to settle down._

 **TO BE CONTINUED….?**

* * *

There it is. What did you think? Yay or nay? Ridiculous or fascinating? Let me know in reviews and PMs.


End file.
